Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party
| seats2_title = | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = }} The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party (Majatran: حزب البعث الاشتراكي, tr. Hizb al-Ba'ath al-Majatraniyah al-Ishtiraki) was originally founded in Jakania by Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin, the originator of the Ba'athist political theory. Ba'athism, which translates to the renaissance in modern Majatran calls for the unification of all Majatran nations underneath the common banner of the Majatran ethnicity. Ba'athism is secular in nature though does not advocate atheism, it believes that Ahmadism is an integral part of the Majatran culture but should not dictate law and order. The ba'athist believe that the ba'athist party should have control over society, acting as a vanguard party, something that El-Amin borrowed from Karlstein Metz and Vladimir Leonid. The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party National Command is elected every 5 years at a National Congress, the National Command is the overall leadership of the party. At times the National Command has been powerful and influential on it's member parties while at other times it has not had much power or influence over the political branches underneath it. The National General-Secretary is in theory the most powerful position in the entire party. From there, the party is split into "regions" not "states", because the ba'athist see the Majatran people as a whole nation of it's own. The regional branches of the parties are tasked with gaining control of their nations and implementing policies which correspond with their national interests and the national command. The Regional General-Secretary is elected similarly every 5 years at a Regional Congress. The current National Secretary-General is Kafuri Haider Harun al-Kasraj, who was elected on May 7th 3510. History Organization National Command Despite the presence of any other significant Ba’ath parties in the Majatran world, the National Command still has its influences in countries such as Wantuni (Kalopia), Jakania, Istalia and Badara. The National Command is typically dominated by the largest party and often takes the seat as the Secretary-General, as of this date technically only the Majatran Socialist Ba’ath Party of the Kafuristan Region is politically active. The National Command is comprised of several major offices and departments that help facilitate the operations of the National Command and assist the Secretary-General. The National Command is approved by the National Congress, currently held every 5 years and elects the National Command, elects the Secretary-General as well as generally sets the platform for the policies and goals of the Ba’athist. When in session the National Congress is the de jure highest authority but in reality the Secretary-General is the de facto highest authority, especially when popular and leading a strong nation. When the National Congress is not in session the National Consultative Council operates as the day-to-day operator of the party. The Chairman of the National Consultative Council is appointed by the National Congress itself. The NCC is responsible for the oversight of the National Command during the interregnum period of the National Congress. The National Tribunal is the highest judicial body of the party and is responsible for party discipline. In Kafuristan the Secretary-General of the National Command is the ex officio candidate for the Presidency of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan. The Regional Secretary is the ex officio candidate for the Prime Minister of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan. The organs of the National Command are: *Secretariat – Administrative operations of the National Command, forms around the Secretary-General. *Public Information Department *Finance Department *Cultural and Research Department *National Liaisons Office *National Consultative Council *National Tribunal Regional Command The Regional Command is organized identical to the National Command. The Regional Secretary is elected by the Regional Congress, held every five years and sets the platform for the party itself. Likewise with the National Consultative Council the Regional Consultative Council oversees the party when a Regional Congress is not in session. One notable feature of the Regional Command is the presence of locally created and managed bureaus, these bureaus usually are specific in nature for problems facing the region (country). The most prominent, and almost always permanent bureau in regional commands is the Military Bureau (known often as the "Military Organization") which is responsible for the coordination of the respective nations armed forces and sends delegates alongside the Civilian Organization. The organs of the Regional Command traditionally are: *Secretariat *Public Information Department *Finance Department *Cultural and Research Department *Military Bureau *Regional Consultative Council *Regional Tribunial Below the Regional Command Beneath the Regional Command are "Branches" these branches roughly corresponded to the various first level sub-divisions of the regions that they are assigned to. These branches closely mirrored the Regional Command. They held Branch Congress' which elected the Branch Command and the Branch Secretary (leader of the Branch). Similar to the National and Regional Command the Branch had bureaus, traditionally they mirrored the primary organs of the National and Regional Command but had more focused bureaus such as the "Workers Bureau" or the "Labor Bureau". In most cases, branches are made up of 2 to 5 Sub-Branches. Beneath the Branch are Sub-Branches, Sub-Branches are comprised of 3 to 5 sections. The Sub-Branch periodically held a Sub-Branch Congress and was the lowest organization of the Ba'athist party to hold a congress. Rarely are sub-branches are independent of central authority, but sub-branches are often out of major metropolitan cities or significant cities and thus are closely linked with Branch Command. Sub-Branches that held a Sub-Branch Congress elected their own Sub-Branch Secretary and Sub-Branch Command but those that didn't hold a Sub-Branch Congress regularly had their Sub-Branch Secretary and Sub-Branch Command appointed by the local Branch. Beneath the Sub-Branch are "Sections" these sections are comprised of 2 to 5 divisions. Sections are largely organized out of districts of major cities, towns and rural districts. The Section elected its own Section Command of 5 members, though it did not hold a Section Congress, and its Section Secretary was appointed by the local Sub-Branch Secretary. Beneath Sections are "Divisions", divisions are comprised of 2 to 7 circles. Divisions are lead by a Division Commander. These groups were found within the civilian bureaucracy and the military, they functioned as the party's watchdog and were effective as party intelligence within the military and the bureaucracy. The lowest organization of the Ba'athist party was the "Circle" which is comprised of 3 or more members, usually up to 10, and constituted the basic organizational unit of the Ba'ath party. Membership The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party organizes membership into 3 membership categories. Active members, Apprentice members and Supporter members. Active members have the right to vote in party elections, are required to attend all formal meetings and more importantly are allowed to run for party positions. Apprentice members are required to attend all meetings but are not permitted to vote or run for positions. Supporter members are generally civilian members or soldiers who have not taken steps to raise their Ba'athist party members. Traditionally those who spend 18 months as supporter members are promoted to apprentice members and apprentice members who likewise spend 18 months are promoted to active members, but not always. Ideology Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin, is the ideological father of the Ba'athist political theory. Ba'athism, which translates to the renaissance in modern Majatran calls for the unification of all Majatran nations underneath the common banner of the Majatran ethnicity. Ba'athism is secular in nature though does not advocate atheism, it believes that Ahmadism is an integral part of the Majatran culture but should not dictate law and order. The ba'athist believe that the ba'athist party should have control over society, acting as a vanguard party, something that El-Amin borrowed from Karlstein Metz and Vladimir Leonid. Ba'athism advocates a single-party state which is united through "Unity, Liberty and Socialism", the three tenants of Ba'athism. Though the use of a single-party state has led political experts to state that Ba'athism is a dictatorial and authoritarian ideology, ba'athist cite it as "Imperialist dogma". Ba'athism was developed along the lines of a romantic nationalist view of Majatran history which for a significant portion was ruled by colonial powers and international pressure. Ba'athism states that a revolution must be led to upend the backwards leaderships of Majatran nations and believe in the creation of a "revolutionary progressive class" instead of a reactionary class who would support the status quo. The revolutionary progressive class would want to drive the Majatran people towards social progress and modernization, instead of retaining a traditional culture. El-Amin was vehemently opposed to a monarchy and any form of monarchism, thus retains it's democratic and republican elements at it's core. Majatran nation "Unity" Unity, one of the three primary tenants of Ba'athism states that in order for the Majatran people to ascend, they must unite. While the term Majatran today has come to encompass tons of different ethnicities, the Ba'athism defines Majatran as the Majatran ethnicity and not in political terms. One of the central tenants of Ra'd Mohammed el-Amin was the creation of a Pan-Majatran state that encompassed Wantuni (Kalopia), Solentia, Quanzar (Istalia), Jakania, Badara and other majority Majatran countries. While the dream of a Pan-Majatran has been more or less crushed, it remains a central tenant of supporting and organizing ethnic Majatran efforts throughout the world, notably on Majatra. This is the reason why the Ba'athist organize on the basis of "Qutr" which translates in Luthorian to "Region" whereas all Majatran majority states are considered to be the "nation". Liberty Socialism Ba'athism has loosely been affiliated with Socialism and Communism throughout its history, founder Ra'd Mohammed el-Amin hailed from the Majatran Socialist Union and was an active proponent of state capitalism, mass mobilization of the people, a vanguard party and other elements that are similar to Socialism and Communism. Modern political experts nearly a millennium after the foundation of the party believes that fascism or radical nationalism is similar to what Ra'd Mohammed el-Amin had meant in his motto of "Unity, Liberty and Socialism". Ba'athism, despite its somewhat modern authoritarian undertone, has core tenants of Socialism and Communism at its heart and continues to maintain those traditions. Branches Jakanian region The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Jakania Region (Majatran: حزب البعث الاشتراكي, tr. Hizb al-Ba'ath al-Majatraniyah al-Ishtiraki - Qutr Jakaniyah) was the first branch of the ba'athist party founded by Ra'd Mohammed El-Amin on May 7th, 3408. It was the largest branch of the Ba'athist party and alongside the Kafuri branch, the Jakanian branch is the most successful branch. The Jakanian branch has lost prominence in the rise of the Turjak majority in Jakania but the Majatran population in Jakania does still have membership within the Ba'athist party. Kafuristan region The Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection (Majatran: Hizb al-Ba'th al-Qafuri al-Qawmi) previously known as the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Kafuristan Region (Majatran: حزب البعث الاشتراكي, tr. Hizb al-Ba'ath al-Majatraniyah al-Ishtiraki - Qutr al-Qalb) was established in June 3051 however did not adopt the Ba'athist ideology until shortly after the creation of the Jakanian ba'athist party. In December, 4521 the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Kafuristan Region was the only branch currently holding government of the Ba'athist party; it dominated the National Command and the Secretary-General was Sahl bin Qadir al-Sadhi, a descendant of founder of the al-Sadhi organization. The party temporarily stepped out of national affairs and returned in October, 4548 to compete in the national elections for Kafuristan. Sahl bin Qadir al-Sadhi was succeeded by Republican Guard General Abdur Rahmaan al-Sadhi, brother of the outgoing Secretary-General in 4535, he currently serves as the Secretary-General for the National Command and the Regional Secretary-General of the Ba'athist party. Al'Badaran region The Majatran Socialist Union (Majatran: Hizb Al-Ittihad Al-Ishtiraki Al-Majatriyah) also known as the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Al'Badara Region (Majatran: حزب البعث الاشتراكي, tr. Hizb al-Ba'ath al-Majatraniyah al-Ishtiraki - Qutr al-Badariyyah) was established in October 16th, 3409 by Zayd Mahdi Karim shortly after the establishment of the first Ba'athist party in Jakania. It is one of the smallest branches of the party and has never held any seats of power in Al'Badara. Membership Category:Political parties in Jakania Category:Political parties in Kafuristan Category:Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party Category:Majatran nationalism Category:Political parties in Badara